Nada
by Dryadeath
Summary: ¿que es lo que hay detrás de una alma en pena? Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de J. k. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" _ _del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**NADA**

La noche esta oscura, el lago negro frente a ti quieto, una superficie plana y negra, Como si comprendiera que lo que menos necesitas en este momento es más turbulencia de la que tienes en tu interior.

No apartas tu mirada del espejo negro frente a ti, pero sabes que hay alguien detrás y sabes muy bien quien es, tienes tal grado de dependencia por la pequeña bruja que podrías sentirla en medio del callejón Diagon.

-**Debo irm**e-murmuras cuando la sientes lo suficientemente cerca para que te escuche. No la miras, solamente lo dices, quizás así evites un poco de dolor.

-**Es demasiado peligroso**-replica ella, no está dispuesta a perder esta vez y lo sabes.

-**Es mi deber**- sigues sin mirarla, no quieres ver la decepción en sus ojos y sabes que si volteas es lo que verás.

-**Es el deber de todos, ¿porque solo tú?- **no responderás, ella lo sabe, no es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación y tu jamás quieres confiarle cuál es tu misión, tu eres fiel a Dumbledore, no es que no confíes en ella, es que sabes que ira detrás de ti si tiene una mínima pista de donde estarás.

**-Dumbledore me lo encargó- **suspiras**- ya lo hemos hablado- **y en lo personal siempre duele lo mismo, quizá hoy un poco más.

**-Déjame acompañarte-** volvió a insistir, no se rendiría, y tu sientes que mueres a cada negativa que le das.

**-No -**

**-Pero estoy segura de que podremos lograrlo…- **no quieres que siga, el dolor desgarra tu pecho con cada intento suyo por convencerte

**-He dicho que no-** es tu última palabra, lo ha sido desde la primera vez que ella te confrontó, te das vuelta y te diriges a tu cabaña, pasas por su lado sin mirarla, no te sientes con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sin quebrarte.

**-No lo entiendo- **te detienes en seco, es la primera vez que ella replica luego de que des por terminada la discusión.

**-No es necesario que lo hagas…-** te das vuelta lentamente y miras directo a sus ojos, el aire escapa de tus pulmones. Algo en sus ojos te dice que lo sabe, es la última vez que tendrán esta discusión.

**-Rubeus...-** la súplica y el anhelo en sus ojos te hace dudar, pero no puedes permitirte cambiar de opinión, fue una decisión difícil pero es lo mejor.

**-He dicho que no, Pomona, no te pondré en ese peligro…-**

**-Soy profesora de una escuela que está siendo acechada por un mago tenebroso…- **sonríe con ironía

**-Y no te basta con eso? No te expongas más, si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría…- **mueres de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, de que ella salga herida y tú no estés para ayudarla

**-Yo…**- no la dejas continuar, tomas su cara entre tus manos y la besas, un beso simple, solo un rose de labios, pero suficiente para calmarla.

**-Hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces Pomona…- **murmuras abrazándola suavemente, no quieres soltarla, solo quieres fundirte con ella y protegerla de todo lo que podría hacerle daño.

Hasta de ti, tus recuerdos.

Lentamente localizas su varita y la retiras de su túnica, sin que ella se dé cuenta. O eso quieres creer.

**-Lo sé pero…-**no la dejas continuar, la vuelves a besar, lento, suave, saboreando cada recoveco de su aterciopelada boca

**-Que te hace pensar que esta vez lograras convencerme-** murmuras sobre sus labios, su aliento cálido sobre los tuyos, su suave piel sujeta entre tus manos.

**-Sé que no lo lograre- **sonríes cuando la sientes aferrarse más a tu túnica, pero aun así te desconcierta

**-Y entonces?- **no puedes evitar preguntar, quizá ella pueda explicarte, también, por qué quieres que ella te de una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que tú te quedes

**-Es que también se… Que mañana partirás, probablemente esta noche, y debía volver a intentarlo… no quiero perderte Rubeus…- **su ruego despedaza tu alma, y es cuando estás seguro que la decisión que acabas de tomar es la mejor, para ella, para ambos.

**-No lo harás- **más que un consuelo es una promesa, te mantendrás a su lado, aun si debieras hacerlo en las sombras, sin que ella lo note.

**-Y quien me asegura eso… tu?!-** estallo Pomona soltándose de tu abrazo –**como lo harás si constantemente estas poniéndote en peligro…-** las lágrimas en sus ojos hacen que retrocedas un paso, pero no más, no desperdiciaras esta oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella.

**-Solo sé que lo hare- **es lo único que logras articular

**-Cómo puedes asegurármelo?-**más que una pregunta es un ruego de su parte, para poder confiar, lo sabes, y eso es lo que te da la suficiente fuerza para mirarla a los ojos.

Dolor

Tristeza

Rabia

Miedo

….Amor

**-Mantente con vida… y yo lo hare también**- no aguantas más, la tomas en brazos y vuelves a besarla, un ósculo dulce, pero también nostálgico. Y por alguna razón, lo sientes como una despedida.

Tal vez lo sea.

Te alejas unos pasos de ella y vuelves a mirarla

-**No lo hagas Hagrid, no me dejes- **sus lágrimas mojando tu pecho quiebran lo último de tu frágil corazón que estaba sano

**-Iré cielo… lo siento-** no sabes por qué es lo que pides perdón, si por tu sentencia o por lo que estas a punto de hacer.

- **lo sé… y te perdono** - algo en su mirada te dice que no es solo por lo que acabas de decir, sino por lo que en tu interior estas rogando

Retrocedes un poco más y te permites detallarla una última vez.

Alzas su propia varita y la apuntas con ella…. Pronuncias la palabra que más odiaras en tu vida- _**obliviate**_**-** y te borras de sus recuerdos

Sabes que no es la opción más valiente, pero es la que le evitara más dolor.

Te permites mirar a sus ojos una vez más, antes de partir a una misión de la que no sabes si volverás.

Lo que ves termina por aniquilarte.

Nada….

No hay miedo, ni rabia, ni dolor, no hay tristeza, ni siquiera hay rencor… y no te animas a buscar un amor que tampoco encontraras.

Nada…

Una vez un mago te pregunto qué es lo que hay detrás del dolor de un alma en pena, desgarrada…

Y tú acabas de descubrir la respuesta…

_**No hay nada**_


End file.
